


It's Not That Deep

by CowKing



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Fluff, Julian's a gay asshole, Kissing, Language, M/M, Mention of Sea of Thieves, Prompt Fic, Smooching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowKing/pseuds/CowKing
Summary: Just an normal stream with the boys Ding Dong and Julian. That is, of course, until one of them decides to take it a bit far. Based on a prompt given to me by a friend on Tumblr.





	It's Not That Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given by my friend Mei-is-very-gay on Tumblr, which is basically boiled down to "DD and Julian teasing each other on stream." I wanted to write something and Mei has some amazing Dingdulian ideas so here ya go ya farts.

 There’s something about sitting back on the couch, laptop on lap, best friend leaning on shoulder, and the soft hum of the dying heating unit in the late hours of the night that’s so relieving to Ding Dong.

 

 Everyone in the apartment building has retired to the comfort of their beds but the two roommates. Even Chris, who was visiting to record for the channel, was passed out in the guest room right down the hall from the inseparable duo. 

 

 The darkness and night sky from their apartment window complimented each other, consuming the room around them in darkness, the glaring computer screen being their only light source, albeit the lighting was too intense even for Ding Dong, who has been in these sorts of situation throughout his entire life.

 

 The blanket covering Ding Dong’s lower body plus the heat radiating from having the laptop on longer than it needed to be combined to give the male a sense of safety and warmth. Julian, his roommate, leaned onto the other’s shoulder, wrapped up in his own little blanket, occasionally giving his own commentary to the game Ding Dong decided to play this evening. And despite the hundreds of people that decided to jump into his stream at this ungodly hour, the chat was unexpectedly calm and civil, contrary to what it usually is.

 

 Ding Dong felt a small smile creep onto his features— and a giggle repress in his throat— when Julian would nuzzle into his neck, his facial hair brushing up against his skin. There was the occasional time where Julian would be impressed by the way he would play through the game, and a praise would leave his lips and bequeath a warm, fuzzy feeling in Ding Dong. He knew he was good at almost any video game he picked up, but when he’s reminded by Julian, he actually starts to believe it.

 

 Yes, this is the ideal night. He wishes it was like this all the time.

 

 “What do you think I would be?” Julian suddenly asked, “If I was in this game?”

 

 Ding Dong contemplated the question with a quiet ‘uh’, thinking through the endless roster of characters Julian could find himself to occupy in the world of Sea of Thieves.

 

 “Probably one of those sea witch, octopus people. There aren’t in any the game, though. But that seems to fit you personality-wise.”

 

 “You’re just saying that because I like octopuses.” Julian retorted with a smirk, “And they’re actually called cecaelias, not ‘sea witch, octopus people’.”

 

 “How do you even know that?” Ding Dong replied, “Is this what you do in your free time? Look up this kind of stuff?”

 

 “What? No!” Julian was awfully quick to respond, Ding Dong noted, “I just… I don’t know, I just know it.”

 

 “Julian,” His roommate started, “You don’t have to hide this new fetish from m—“

 

 “It’s not a fetish!” Julian interjected vehemently, “How is it a fetish!?”

 

 “Oh, you know I’m messing with you, Julian. Jeez, you’re so riled up tonight.”

 

 Julian sat up straight to cross his arms and huff, Ding Dong already missing his position up against him, “And _you’re_ being an asshole tonight!”

 

 “Oh, relax, Julian, you’re overreacting. It’s not that deep.”

 

 “I’ll relax when you apologize.”

 

 “Tch, what if I don’t?” Ding Dong mocked as he set the laptop down beside him, his own thin arms were folded in front of his chest and a shit eating grin sat on his features.

 

 Julian paused, glaring daggers at his roommate’s direction, before he reached for the microphone Ding Dong had been using for the stream. The other stared him down in confusion, before realization hit like a ton of brown bricks.

 

 “Hey y’all, did you know Ding Dong has a vore f—“

 

 “I DO NOT—!”

 

 Before Julian could even finish his sentence, he already found himself pinned under the thinner male, the mic having dropped down to the floor by the couch, joining Ding Dong’s blanket.

 

 Speaking of which.

 

 Ding Dong completely forgot he was attired in nothing but a baggy t-shirt a size or two too big, white-turning-gray socks that he’s been wearing for the past week, and most importantly, a pair of blue polka-dotted boxers.

 

 A long whistle escaped Julian.

 

 “My, my, Ding Dong~” Julian teased, his voice deep with a hint of a purr in his throat, “I didn’t think you’d get all dressed up for me like that. _And_ you’re pinning me down on the couch? It’s like your dream come true!~”

 

 Ding Dong, completely red in the face, didn’t even try to cover himself up once he got the blanket in his hands again. Instead, he attempted to suffocate the other with the balled up blanket. He could hear the other booming with muffled laughter under the cover, “Don’t say that!”

 

 Ding Dong must’ve underestimated Julian’s strength, because before he even knew it, the weight he was pinning down was gone and replaced with his own. The pressure from the large hand’s weight on his shoulder pressed his upper body down into the cushion of the couch, hindering any opportunity to escape.

 

 The other hand grabbed Ding Dong’s chin ever-so gently to pull his flustered face up at the larger man’s direction.

 

 He attempted to squirm underneath Julian’s weight as a last resort, but the other’s strength had prevailed. He didn’t seem to notice Julian’s face getting awfully close to his own, “Julian, get off of m—”

 

 There’s something interesting about Julian’s lips; they felt warm and soft, yet they were pushed awfully rough against Ding Dong’s own. He stiffened and stared in utter shock as the sound of lip-to-lip contact echoed around the room and into the microphone nearby. The smaller couldn’t help the whimper that escaped between their lips when he felt the other’s tongue slip in.

 

 Upon pulling back, a string of spit had connected their lips. Ding Dong stared up at the other, astonished, his panting heavy and his eyes wide. He quickly recovered and shoved Julian off of him.

 

 “JULIAN! WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

 Once the howling roommate was off of him, he jerked himself towards the microphone to turn it off. But the damage was done and the chat was already going crazy.

 

 “Why would you do that!?” Ding Dong shouted as Julian roared in laughter and wiped the now disconnected spit string from his mouth.

 

 “It was funny!”

 

 “People are going to think we’re gay, Julian!”

 

 “Aren’t we, though?”

 

 “Yes, but—!” Ding Dong didn’t even attempt to retort, and just used both hands to cover his blooming face, a shaky sigh escaped him, “I can’t believe you just did that…”

 

 “Aw, you liiiked it~” Julian teased, leaning up to kiss his forehead with a gentle force, resulting in a quiet, yet charming giggle from Ding Dong, “See? You’re smiiiling~”

 

 “Am not…” Ding Dong responded, muffled by the palms covering his lips. Despite his face being entirely hidden, Julian can definitely see the smile on his face.

 

 “Am too.” Julian countered, reaching to softly grab the other’s wrists, “C’mooon, lemme see that sweet smile of your’s~”

 

 Julian found himself beaming upon seeing those hands removed and that simpering face of his roommate’s, “There it is!”

 

 Ding Dong rubbed his tired tired eyes with a tiny ‘heh’, “God, you’re so gay.”

 

 “That’s kind of the point, doofus.” Julian said as he ruffled the other’s hair, “Wrap up the stream, it’s getting late.” He stood up, “And go to bed tonight, will you? I wanna hang out tomorrow.” And with that, Julian waltzed out of the room into his own bedroom, leaving a flustered Ding Dong to his laptop and his muted microphone.

 

 God, he hopes he can fabricate some kind of excuse for what in the world just happened.


End file.
